


Taking the plunge

by AgentNewMexico



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Implied Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 13, missing tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentNewMexico/pseuds/AgentNewMexico
Summary: This is a RvB fanfiction revolving around Captain Dexter Grif and what happens after the battle with Charon Industrys (lol, I'm positive thats not how it spelt). He falls from the ship into the ocean on Chorus. This is being done on my phone and is going to have grammatical errors. Lets get started!





	

The door flew down moments after Epsilon's final dialog. With the door gone gunfire flew in different directions. Despite the odds not in the favor of the blood gulch crew, they continued to fight on. 

After taking down waves of pirates the enemies started to come in smaller groups. Grif remembered bullets whizzing by and striking Donut in the abdomen. As Grif, Sarge, and Tucker provided covering fire, Lopez and Caboose lifted the table they had used to block the door during the first few waves of pirates to give coverage so Doc could help their friend.

"Wash said he would be here soon!" Grif's voice came through the groups helmet radios, "Where the hell is he?!"

"I don't know but if you keep talking and not shooting we're all gonna be dead by the time they do get here." Sarge replied.

"He'll be here soon, just have a little faith." Tucker joined into the conversation.

"Will you guys shut up for two seconds?" Doc had found a nearby healing unit and proceeded to turn it on.

Doc set the thing up to prevent Donut dying. All but Donut continued to fight off he remaining pirates and slowly they made their way to where the chairman was. As the group began to move their position a faint voice came over the radio, "please dont leave me..."

"Donut, we're not lea-" Simmons was cut off.

"I'll stay here, making sure he doesn't die." Doc given the group a brief stare. The group nodded and let left the two in the room.

"Do you know where your going?" Simmons asked.

"Yes, isn't that right Epsilon?" Tucker called out to no one.

The only thing that came as a reply was silence and a few beats of gunfire.

Caboose was unusually quiet. He already knew why there was no response. "Church?" Cabooses voice shook with uncertainty. 

Still silence....

"LOOK OUT!" An unrecognized voice came over Tucker's radio as he deployed the drop shield that came with the Meta's suit.

A rocket bounced of the shield harmlessly. Tucker released the shield and Sarge took a few shots at the pirate.

"You guys good?" Tucker asked nearly out of breath.

Everyone but Grif replied.

"Hey, dirtbag, something wrong?"

Grif continued to stare into blank space. Then the sound of a grenade hitting the ships tile interrupted his trance. Without a second thought he pushed the group backwards as the grenade went off.

And everything went white... No sound exept the ringing from the blast was heard. Grif was knocked into a wall that had started to collapse. No sooner did the wall completely give out sending Grif falling into the rough waters below.

For what felt like hours, no one in the group could hear or see anything. Some were unconscious while the others tried to figure out what just happened.

Grif fell further and further toward the body of water. 'This is it... This is how I die' were the first thoughts as he plummeted further. Without realizing it he had brodcasted over the radio, "I don't wanna die!" 

The water collided harshly with Grif's falling body knocking out all the air in his lungs as his body drifted downward in the cold water.

His body was filled with shock as he tried it swim up. He didn't make any progress as the armor he wore only weighed him down. Fumbling with the chest piece and armor plates, struggling to for breath. The world around Grif had started to blur as a dark haze began to form.

Vision began to fade away and his body went limp.

**Author's Note:**

> Want a part 2? Tell me in the comments and feel free to correct my spelling errors.


End file.
